El diario de Nihon
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Japón se ha propuesto escribir un diario, para demostrarse a sí mismo que su vida es bastante rutinaria. Pero a medida que va escribiendo eso no será cierto, gracias a sus amistades y algunos de sus "secretos" más guardados... Un Japón sincero y directo.


**CAPÍTULO I. AMÉRICA-KUN Y YO**

26 de marzo, 2012, 12 de la mañana

_Ya he terminado todas las tareas de la casa, y no sé muy bien qué puedo hacer. Ayer quedé con América-kun debido a la presión de los superiores, que me repiten una y otra vez que establezca (y conserve) unas buenas relaciones con América-kun, ya que su casa es una de las más fuertes. Dejando eso a un lado, siempre es bueno conocer nuevas culturas distintas a las de uno mismo, y en el caso de América, cada día me sorprende más y me pregunto con curiosidad el por qué hacen las cosas de una manera, o simplemente su propia mentalidad, que yo creo que nunca llegaré a entender._

_Me invitó a ver la estatua de la libertad, a la que hice copiosas fotos (debo comprar una tarjeta de memoria más amplia para poder hacer más fotografías) y luego me enseñó un par de inventos nuevos que había sacado, diciéndome que eran lo último en su casa. Personalmente, no sé cómo puede decir eso, porque que yo sepa eso salió en mi casa hace unos cuantos meses… pero le veía tan ilusionado y orgulloso que no podía decirle que no, me daba mucha vergüenza (y mi buena educación me obligaba a asentir y alabar lo que me enseñaba). Finalmente me llevó a uno de los rascacielos más altos de su casa. Nunca me acostumbraré a esas alturas, no sé cómo pueden trabajar allí, solo de pensarlo me mareo. Pero por muy mal que me sintiera, hice unas cuantas fotos desde la ventana, ya que había unas vistas panorámicas excelentes. En cuanto revele las fotos tengo que guardarlas en el álbum dedicado a los viajes a la casa de América. _

_Cuando ya nos íbamos a despedir, América-kun, como siempre con su habitual despreocupación, se acordó de que tenía que darme una cosa. Así, de la bolsa que llevaba en su espalda sacó un DVD que me ofreció. "Esparta" se titula la película, y con un orgullo en su mirada (algo MUY típico de él), empezó a describir la película como si fuera la mejor del mundo entero y no se pudiera comparar con ninguna otra. Después de casi media hora de halagos a la película, me la dio y no aceptó un no por respuesta, sino que se marchó con su habitual sonrisa y me despidió con la mano._

_Ahora estoy un poco aburrido, sentado escribiendo lo que pasó ayer (debido a que llegué tan cansado que ni me apetecía abrir el diario), y me estoy planteando la idea de ver la película. Pero teniendo en cuenta que las pocas películas que he visto de América-kun no han sido de mi agrado (por no ofender a nadie), no me animo a verla. _

Tres de la tarde

_Conseguí entretenerme durante una hora más realizando pequeños recados que me iban dando mis superiores, más o menos hasta la hora de comer. Cocinar es una de las actividades que más llena a las personas, pues tienes que desarrollar tu creatividad y maña a la hora de condimentar y realizar los platos._

_Otra comida en soledad y quietud como casi siempre, por lo que mi rutina no se vio modificada en ningún aspecto. De nuevo estoy sin nada que hacer, en silencio mirando los árboles del jardín. De mi cabeza no se va la película que me ha prestado América-kun, por mucho que piense en otras cosas. Siempre, al final, me viene a la mente esa película. No es que no quiera verla realmente, sino que con la experiencia de las películas que me ha prestado, siento un poco de aversión aunque no sepa ni el argumento de la misma. Pero viendo que ya sí que no hay nada que hacer, unido a la obligación de ver lo que a uno le han prestado con tan buenas intenciones, mi conciencia me obliga a ver la película._

Seis de la tarde

_Acabo de terminar de ver la película que me ha dejado América-kun y tras un rato (el que he tardado en guardar de nuevo el CD en la caja), me he sentado para escribir._

_La verdad, es que la película me ha impresionado bastante. Debo decir que me esperaba algo bastante predecible (como sus películas de terror) además de poseer esa especie de historia romántica a lo largo de la trama que tanto le gusta a América… Pero no es para nada así. Cierto es que no me ha dado tanta impresión (cantidad de sangre que se puede ver en la película) ya que el género gore en mi casa está bastante desarrollado, pero no deja de impresionarme que me haya gustado su película. Hasta me siento apenado por devolvérsela. Espero poder llegar a un acuerdo con él (incluso comprarla, me lo estoy planteando). Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que recordar preguntarle a Grecia sobre los espartanos, seguro que me puede contar un montón de cosas; lo haré en la próxima visita (nota: llevar una libreta para tomar apuntes)._

_Ahora que estoy con los asuntos de la casa de América-kun, debería escribir ordenadamente anotaciones para acordarme de lo que debo y no debo hacer cuando vaya de visita._

_1º películas: no ver películas de terror suyas, porque no son tan terroríficas como las de casa (aunque América-kun diga lo contrario). Además, es imposible ver una película de este género con América-kun, porque solo escuchas gritos, no de los actores, sino de él mismo que se asusta cada segundo que pasa (espero que esto no lo lea nunca, me siento un poco mal por ser tan sincero…)_

_2º comida: aunque me invite de manera amistosa o efusiva, no debo aceptar su invitación a un McDonalds o sitio similar. Debo llevar el almuerzo para tomarlo allí directamente, además de tener cuidado con las raciones y tamaños en su casa (la última vez, no pude comerme ni la mitad de las patatas fritas que pedí, y eso que escogí el tamaño más pequeño que tenían). Dentro de este punto, también hay que destacar las tartas de Navidad… aunque tengan esos colores tan llamativos o atraer estéticamente, debo recordar no volver a comerlas (ni aunque me inviten a ello, insisto en ello o volveré a tener ardor de estómago)._

_Escrito esto, debo acordarme de cumplirlo estrictamente cada vez que vaya a visitarlo. Ya finalizo por el día de hoy, ya que después de la cena estaré bastante cansado y por ello no voy a tocar el diario._


End file.
